


Burn, Baby, Burn

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, LIKE SERIOUSLY NO DETAIL AT ALL BUT, Light Smut, M/M, almost burning the house down?, frank cant cook for the life of him, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank really doesn't know how to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn, Baby, Burn

Frank had prepared everything for the night. It was a dinner for two—himself and Gerard, who was working late that night. 

 

Frank had gone out to buy frozen veggie burgers and potatoes for dinner. Now, there _was_ a reason why Frank never cooked— he couldn’t. Really, it was as simple as that. Gerard always cooked when he got home, but he was _working late tonight_ , and Frank wanted to do something really nice for him; for the both of them.

 

So he would cook dinner. It would be oh-so-grand, and spectacular, and not a single thing would be horrible or dubious or ruined in the slightest.

 

It was around seven o’clock when Frank began the preparation for dinner. He set the burgers out to unthaw, and started to peel a few potatoes. He had never done that before.

 

He ended up peeling all of the potatoes successfully, but cut his thumb to complete _shit_ in the process.Ouch, ouch, ouch-ie. At least no blood got on the food.

 

After retrieving a band-aid for his poor thumb, he got out a decent sized knife. He cut the potatoes into thin-ish slices on the cutting board. Surprisingly, he didn’t injure himself again. He cut the slices into rectangle shapes, and smiled when they kind of looked like fries. _Woo,_ he thought, _homemade french fries!_

 

He put all of the fries onto an oven-safe tray, and turned the oven on high so that the fries would be crispy… or something like that. He really didn’t know what he was doing, but he could do it. Definitely. Dinner was simple, and it’s not like he was cooking a five star meal.

 

He put a frying pan on a medium-sized burner, and put some oil in it. “Okay,” He whispered to himself. “I wait for that to boil a bit, and then I just— cook the burgers! Just like Gerard does,”

 

He nodded to himself, and got out a spatula. He brought the veggie burgers closer to the stove so that he’d be ready straight away.

He got out a plate to put the burgers on once they were done cooking, and nodded again, whispering little encouragements to himself.

 

He jumped when the stove beeped, telling him that the oven was done preheating. He put on the oven mitts, and quickly shoved the tray of fries inside.

 

He sighed, and leaned back against the counter. He was successfully making something for once. He closed his eyes, and nearly a minute later they shot open to the sound of keys in the door. “Shit!” He said, running out of the kitchen.

 

The door opened, and Gerard smiled at Frank. “Hey, baby,” He greeted, kicking off his shoes, and hanging his work bag on the coat rack.

 

“Hey.. How was work?” Frank asked, smiling at him. Gerard just shrugged. “Shit, but guess what I’m home to now?” He replied, grinning.

 

Frank blushed and bit his lip hard. Then Gerard had him against the back of the door, “You know I love it when you do that,” He whispered, and Frank’s stomach was like _aaaaah._

 

Frank bit his lip again and moaned when Gerard started sucking on his neck. “Oh, fuck,” He hissed, arms moving to latch around Gerard’s shoulders. “You get on quick,”

 

“Shut up,” Gerard muttered, moving a hand down to palm at the front of Frank’s pants, making him moan and just press into it because _fuck yes._

 

By the time Frank was hard and just ready to fucking _go,_ something hit him and his stomach dropped. “Shit, Gerard, stop,” He said, voice almost unpleasant.

 

Gerard backed away immediately. “What is—” But Frank was already bolting into the kitchen, interrupting Gerard.

 

When Frank got to the kitchen, he let a scream out. The frying pan that was once filled with oil was now a gigantic flame. “Oh my fucking God, Gerard! Gerard, _Gerard,_ please,” He called out, running to get the fire blanket, nearly tripping.

 

Gerard entered the kitchen seconds later, and his jaw dropped. “Oh, Frank, what the fuck?”

 

“I’m so sorry, fuck, oh my God,” Frank yelled, running back in with the blanket. He quickly opened it and threw it over top of the flame. He heard a light sizzle, and quickly reached an arm over to turn off the stove. He ran backwards into Gerard’s arms, and started to cry.

 

Gerard hugged Frank tight. “What happened?” He asked, really bewildered by the whole scene that just played out. “Are you okay, baby?”

 

Frank stuffed his face in Gerard’s shirt, and took a deep breath in. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to make you a nice dinner to come home to, and then you started doing that thing to me and I got distracted and I fucked everything up,” He cried.

 

Gerard shook his head. “Oh, baby, I appreciate it, really. I shouldn’t have jumped you so fast, anyways,” He said. “We’ll clean up in here, and make the food together. Okay?”

 

Frank looked at Gerard, and nodded his head. “Okay,” He agreed, feeling Gerard’s hand snake lower, and then he had his head thrown back as he gasped and gripped and came.

 

“Better?” Gerard asked, kissing Frank, making them both smile.

 

“Definitely,” Frank murmured. “Let’s make sure the fries aren’t burning, now,”

 

“Fries?” Gerard asked, and then they both smelled that pleasant burnt smell.

 

_“Fuck.”_

 


End file.
